cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Hispanic Party Speech
The Great hispanic Party speech was a speech, spoken by Hispanic President Che Adela, mainly about the nation of Hispanic Republic joining the new Election of UCoN. It was addressed on August 1st, 2012, (more specifically in the morning), 1 day after Hispanic Republic announced to be a candidate for president of the United Coalition of Nations. ---- ---- Che Adela right before giving his speech Where and When it took place Che Adela was planing to address the speech in Gorgaga, a city Northeast of the capital (San Ricardo). However he soon changed his mind and decided to address it somewhere else, since Gorgaga wasn't exactly his favorite place to be. He then made his mind and the president and his cabinet took a train to Gibraltar a nice place south of the country, since the president isn't always comfortable riding on planes. He then came at Exactly 9:32 AM. Lots of Hispanics Heard the news and also went to Gibraltar. The citizens took any transportation possible to get there. Cars, Trains, Airplanes, etc. Once they were all there, President Adela Was greeting everyone who came to see him. Some Tourists from 3DS fans , Pacific America, India, etc came to see him too. He then waited at exactly 10:00 AM to deliver the speech. Gibraltar, a city in southern Hispanic Republic Citizens of Hispanic Republic, and tourists, watching Che Adela give the speech. Speech When it became 10:00 AM, It was time to begin Speaking. The crowd was cheering like crazy, and when it was all over he Spoke. Hispanics, Tourists, Vice President Marques, Cabinet, and friends of all of us: ''"Yesterday one of my allies messaged me about a new election. Of course, in one sense, this election doesn't look as easy as it is, no election is easy, but for the sake of our country and UCoN, i have announced i will run for not only the president of this grand country but for the new leader of this coalition. Can we work with these candidates to keep this a grand and global alliance, North and South, East and West, that can assure a more better life for all mankind? Will you join in that historic effort? ''As much as i love and did for this country and UCoN, i don't expect to win so easily, even after doing very good things for the better sake of god. However i will not give up for my country, my people, or the United Coalition of Nations. Surrendering is not an option for me, And I am certain that my fellow Hispanics expect that on my induction into the Presidency I will address them with a candor and a decision which the present situation of our Nation impels. This is preeminently the time to speak the truth, the whole truth, frankly and boldly. Nor need we shrink from honestly facing conditions in our country today. I am convinced that you will again give that support to leadership in these critical days. ''Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that if the Hispanic Nation and its Allies last for a thousand years, we will still stay, and we will keep us and our allies strong but peaceful. We welcome change and openness; for we believe that freedom and security go together, that the advance of human liberty can only strengthen the cause of world peace. This is what our nation is all about, and this is what the new election of UCoN is all about. Our allies such as The Israeli Territories, Pacific America, 3DS fans, and Hinland will soon rise, and take pride, and be in a high ranking like us, all of us. ''For i shall wait a thousand years if we have to in order to end chaos and replace it with peace and prosperity to all. ''If i never make it to become the new leader of UCoN, it will be ok, becuase i know in my heart that someone will lead this coalition well. ''I Shall and will end this speech in a promise and in honor of our country. May we all prosper, and never be terminated from the earth. Category:Speech